In recent years, video data editing apparatuses that record, playback and edit video data using an optical disk such as Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) and blu-ray disk (BD) or a hard disk as information recording media have become prevalent.
With the standards for DVD, BD and the like, a management information file for managing information on playback, names and the like is defined for video data on disk. For example, management information called a playlist is defined as a unit by which the user performs playback control on video data. A playlist is a unit for which the user implicitly expects playback to be performed continuously. An example of the simplest playlist is a series of video data (content) from the start to the end of recording.
A number of attributes are defined in a playlist. For example, with a playlist defined for DVD or BD, it is possible to set a name representing the playlist itself (hereinafter, playlist name), mark information designating arbitrary locations in the playlist, names representing the mark information (hereinafter, chapter names), and a character code flag indicating the character code with which the playlist name and chapter names are set (e.g., see Patent Document 1). As an example, the relationship between the disk configuration in the standards for BD or the like and the various attribute information in a playlist will be described using FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 shows a state in which Playlist #1 (2[1]), Playlist #2 (2[2]), . . . , Playlist #N (2[N]) are included on a disk 1. As shown, Playlist #1 (2[1]) holds a character code flag 3 and a playlist name 4 as attribute information, and includes a plurality of chapters, that is, Chapter #1 (5[1]), Chapter #2 (5[2]), . . . , Chapter #M (5[M]). Chapter location information 6 and a chapter name 7 are set for each chapter.
FIG. 2 shows a relation between the configuration of a playlist 2 and the chapters in the playlist 2. The case where there are three chapters in the playlist 2 is given as an example. The playlist 2 is a unit of data in which attributes for managing video data 8 are managed. The attributes include a playlist name 4, a character code flag 3 indicating the character code of the character string of the playlist name, respective chapter location information 6 for the three chapters, and chapter names 7. In a single playlist, the standards require that the playlist name and the chapter names of the chapters included in the playlist all be set with the same character code. This character code is set in a character code flag serving as attribute information of the playlist.
The definitions of character codes in the standards for DVD or BD that can be set in the character code flag of a playlist are as follows. Note that a character code can be set per playlist with BD, whereas the setting of a character code per playlist is inhibited with DVD.
BD-RE Character Codes
0x01 Japanese character set for Service Information of Integrated Service Digital Broadcasting (ISDB) defined in Association of Radio Industries and Businesses (ARIB)
0x10 ASCII
0x11 ISO 8859-1
0x12 ISO 8859-2
0x13 ISO 8859-3
0x14 ISO 8859-4
0x15 ISO 8859-5
0x16 ISO 8859-6
0x17 ISO 8859-7
0x18 ISO 8859-8
0x19 ISO 8859-9
0x20 ISO/IEC 10646-1 (Unicode)
DVD-Video Recording Character Codes
0x00 ASCII
0x11 ISO 8859-1
0x12 Shift JIS
0x13 KS C 5601-1987
0x14 KS C 5700-1995
0x15 ISO 8859-2
0x16 ISO 8859-5
0x17 ISO 8859-6
0x18 ISO 8859-7
0x19 ISO 8859-15
0x1A GB18030
0x1B Big5
    Patent Document 1: JP 11-232257 A